Neomu Neomu Neomu
by seokcream
Summary: Cerita kedua dari Pick Me. Baca Pick me dulu biar nyambung ehe. Meanie. Mingyu x Wonwoo. BL. Yaoi yuhuuu.


**_VITAMIN PAGI BUAT KALEAN GUYSSS ))):_**

 ** _CERITA KEDUA DARI "PICK ME"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Berminggu minggu setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpacaranㅡ Mingyu sudah berani main kerumah Wonwoo. Yah Wonwoo sih gak keberatan, soalnya Mingyu bawa _cheeseecake_.

Ye dasar uke.

"Ayang kamu makan mulu"

"Apa? Gak suka?"

Mingyu cengo, "Waduw galak bener"

"Ya lagian, makan dibilang makan mulu. Gak makan dibilang kayak triplek! Kamu itu siapa sih sebenernya?"

"Aku?"

"Iyㅡ"

"Jadi duta sampo lain? Ahahahaha"

"Garing bego."

"Ih kok ngomongnya kasar gituuu ):"

"Y trs?" Wonwoo ngelirik sinis.

"Yang"

"P"

"Buset ): aku ninggalin cafe buat kamu lho, aku ninggalin roti roti buat kamu lho, akuㅡ" si uke mendengus.

"Ya coba tanyain sana ke Tzuyu!"

Setelahnya Wonwoo pergi ke kamar ninggalin Mingyu sen-di-ri.

Sosad hm.

"Tzuyu?"

Mingyu merenung.

 _ **Flashback ):**_

 _Ini Wonwoo dan Tzuyu temen. Temen sob. Bukan sahabat._

 _Mereka lagi duduk di cafe Mingyu sambil makan roti._

 _"Won?"_

 _"Apa ju?"_

 _"Mingyu ganteng ya?"_

 _Wonwoo nengok, "Lah baru nyadar?"_

 _"Pengen gue gebet deh"_

 _Wonwoo keselek jus, "Sehat?"_

 _"Sehat kok, buktinya lagi ngobrol sama lo hehe" iya. Wonwoo ngangguk aja._

 _"Belom denger Mingyu punya pacar?"_

 _"Udah, tapi gak tau gue siapa pacarnya haha. Maklum baru balik dari Jepang sih ya"_

 _Pamer lo kutil barongsai?ㅡ_ _jww._

 _Wonwoo senyum canggung, "Oh haha"_

 _"Gue suka Mingyu deh, pengen ngerebut dia dari pacarnya"_

 _Keselek lagi, bukan cuma Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu yang lagi minum kopi juga ikut keselek dari jauh. Waow._

 _"Lo keselek mulu"_

 _Tzuyu gak tauㅡ_ _walopun mutri (muka triplek) Wonwoo anaknya agresif hehe._

 _"Serius mau ngambil Mingyu?"_

 _"Iyalah. Gue cantik, kaya, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung"_

 _"Baik hati kok mau ngerebut pacar orang" sindir Wonwoo._

 _"Berbuat jahat untuk sebentar bukan masalah"_

 _"Tapi masalah buat gue ju"_

 _"Lah kok?"_

 _"Mingyu pacar gue blok"_

 _"..."_

 _Mampus Wonwoo nge gas ):_

 _"Najis ya temenan ma pho, g lvl"_

 _Tzuyu diem. Kaget. Terkejut._

 _"By the way tzuㅡ_ _gue gak akan berpaling dari Jeon Wonwoo"_

 _"Mingyu?" Wonwoo noleh._

 _"Iya sayang?"_

 _"Gjd"_

 _Habis itu Wonwoo pulang kerumahnya, Mingyu cuma natap Wonwoo dari belakang._

 _"Yak cut!" ㅡ_ _soonyoung._

 _"Sip bosqu" ㅡ_ _jihoon._

 _"Waow bagus qm ju" ㅡ_ _seokmin._

 _"Ajib bener akting lo" ㅡ_ _seungcheol._

 _"Mantab soulll" ㅡ_ _seungkwan._

 _Ada apa? ):_

 _Cuma rencana Mingyu bikin Wonwoo merengut danㅡ_ _melihat ketulusan Wonwoo._

 _Mingyu cuma trauma, pernah pacaran sama orang. Tapi cuma ngagumin muka ganteng nya doang. Mana morotin duit Mingyu mulu._

 _Bukannya ragu sama Wonwoo, ya apa salahnya ngetes sih. Hehe._

 _"Nah kalian bebas deh makan aja di cafe gue hari ini gratis. Tapiㅡ_ _batasnya cuma satu jam. Puas puasin dah. Gue nyusul Wonwoo dulu"_

 _Semuanya ngangguk dan mulai menjelajahi cafe Mingyu. Mantapzz._

 _Kalo Wonwoo tau gimana? Wah ngamuk ni Kyubi kecil /g._

 ** _End of flashback ):_**

Sebelum ke kamar Wonwoo, Mingyu balik dulu ke cafe. Dia mau bawain kue kue kesukaan Wonwoo. Yakaliㅡ Mingyu kan juga mau liat Wonwoo montokan.

Pas Mingyu mau masukㅡ

" _Nae neomu neomu neomu~_ "

Anju. IOI.

Somiwon ): /g.

Perlahan Mingyu buka pintu kamar Wonwoo.

Waduw.

Wonwoo joget nomu nomu.

Gemay parah Mingyu.

Gaquat.

Geal geol euy pantatnya ):

"Kak Mingyu kalo mau masuk, masuk aja"

"Kampret kaget aing ):"

"Gyu? Bohyuk?" giliran Wonwoo bersuara.

"Kak Mingyu ngintip kakak joget nomu nomu"

"..."

"AW AW AW SAKIT WON ULULULU" jeritan kmg menggelegar. Dicubitin Wonwoo habis habisan coy. Atit.

"Ngapain ngintip ha?!"

"Ingin modus" Bohyuk minggat dari sana.

"Luck nut kamu Bohyuk!" teriak Mingyu.

"Ngapain disini?" ketus Wonwoo.

"Mau nyamperin kamu lah, ngambek mulu sih. Gemes aku"

"Oh"

"Gak usah ngambek dong sayang, tadi cuma pada ngerjain kamu doang. Lagian Tzuyu udah taken sama Jungkook sepupu kamu"

"Y"

Mingyu mendekat. "Sayang"

"Kuenya aku taruh bawah dulu ya"

Wonwoo ngangguk, yang lebih tinggi memeluk Wonwoo pelan. Mengusap punggung pemuda bermarga Jeon dengan lembut.

"Kamu ngambek mulu hm? Makin sayang deh, mantan aku gak pernah cemburu sebelumnya. Cuma kamu yang kayak gini. Aku bahagia Won, kalopun kamu ngambek terus. Gakpapa. Itu juga kan gara gara kamu sayang sama aku"

"Terus?"

"Terus gimana hm?"

"Cuma gitu aja?"

"Ahaha, sini sini"

Sudah dibilang kan, Wonwoo itu agresif.

Ini aja Wonwoo udah meluk leher Mingyu duluan, mengecup bibir Mingyu berkali kali.

"Ugh, mau menggoda ya?"

"Hah? Nggak!"

"Bohong~"

"Nggak Gyu!"

"Bohong~ (2)"

"Nggㅡ wuooooo"

Sekali lagi Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo, " _Pick you upㅡ_ _to your bed_ "

Mingyu smirk.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kkeut!_**

Hahahahahahah/? Dah tu seri keduanya hehe ): ini ngebut sob hm, baru aja bikin disekolah wahaha. Sekali lagi, makasih review nya sayang hehe sawri gabisa bales one one/? Hehehe review lagi, kali aja ada niatan bikin seri ketiga dari tulisan pendek ini/? Maaf y klo g jls soalnya lg g mood grgr rp hehe/? Oke. Selamat berjumpa kembali di cerita selanjutnya. Kecup basah bwat kalean.

 ** _Jakarta, 161219_**

 ** _Seokcream._**


End file.
